


...Forever

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin had never imagined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Forever

Daniel walked into the hotel room and closed the door behind him. He went to reach for the light switch, but his weight was shoved backwards into the wall behind him. His lips were covered by another pair and strong hands wrapped around the Dane’s body.  
“Martin, let me get the-” Daniel began, but his lover reached up and switched the light on himself, smiling at the Dane, who leant forward and pressed his face into Martin’s neck.  
“What’s the matter?” Martin asked worriedly. He wanted to step back, step away from Daniel, but he couldn’t. He was suddenly terrified. Daniel lifted his head from his lover’s neck and pulled away instead.  
“I don’t think we should see each other anymore,”  
“What? But I-” Martin began.  
“We have families, Martin. We have wives and kids and football. It’s too much of a risk,” the Dane cut him off with words that stabbed Martin straight through the heart.  
“That never bothered us before,” Martin whispered.  
“I’m sorry,”  
“I love you, Daniel,” the Slovak spoke desperately. His body was shaking slightly.  
“I know. And I love you too,” Daniel said softly. He cupped Martin’s cheek a placed a soft kiss to his lips.  
As Daniel turned to leave, Martin sat on the bed. He watched his lover leave before falling backwards, sobbing. After a while, he curled up in a ball and wrapped his arms around himself. He hated how they had never been able to be a real couple, pretending, lying all the time. He hated how he loved Daniel so much, yet couldn’t be with him all of the time. He hated how he fell apart whenever he didn’t have Daniel. He thought that they’d last forever.

Martin had never imagined that he would have to watch Daniel walk away forever.


End file.
